


Roommates VI

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Series: Roommates [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, just plain fun, laughs, petyr doesn't know what's coming to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: Petyr and Sansa are invited up north to finally meet the parents. Petyr is dreading the three day vacation he has to suffer at their house, and is counting down the hours till he can take his fiance on a romantic getaway. If he had thought rooming with Varys was bad, he has obviously never met the Stark family. Get ready for some laughs and fun in the final installment of "Roommates"





	1. Face Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@mrs_pennylane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40mrs_pennylane).



> This chapter is dedicated to @mrs_pennylane
> 
> Thank you so much for your ever growing patience. It shouldn't have taken me so long to write this chapter, but I will make it up to you now. Sending you lots of love in this chapter and I hope you enjoy the laughs :)
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

Sansa leaned her chest upon mine as she wrapped a bright red scarf around my neck. “I want you to be warm,” she cooed, and kissed my frosty pink cheek for extra measure. “My little snowman.”

“There is nothing little about me,” I quipped, and cut my eyes at her teasingly as she backed away.

“No there isn’t.” Sansa wrapped our matching scarves around her neck as well, bundling herself up tightly as we stood in the middle of the food court on the lower levels of Creditview Ice Rink. She readjusted her white toque, looking more Northern than ever; her padded white jacket looked cozy and soft to the touch. It was no wonder I had trouble keeping my hands off her, despite the fact her family members were constantly around us. Sansa looked over the side of her shoulder, taking in the long line at the only coffee shop in the food court; she puckered her lips slightly, disappointed at the prospect of waiting in such a long line. “What is it?”

“We should grab the car and sneak to Starbucks.”

“And miss the second period,” I gibed, purely to catch her reaction.

“Oh, Robb,” she groaned with cute dimples indenting her cheeks. The red scarf accented well with her dark auburn hair, and I felt a swaying desire to let my ringed fingers untangle her ponytail and stroke my way through it. “He would kill me.”

“Well, I can’t have that.” Sansa pushed herself off a nearby table and took small strides to the ever-growing line. There were only two cashiers at the front, and I could tell they had no sense of urgency to deal with the real problem at hand- half frozen customers. “I don’t get it,” I blurted out, and waited for the woman I intended to marry to glance in my direction. “We are already somewhere cold and then you’re family takes us somewhere even colder.”

“Its just their way.”

“I still don’t get it.”

“Oh, Pete,” she snickered, and promptly grabbed my gloved hand to hold it in her plush white mitten. “Your so cute when you’re confused.”

“That’s because I rarely am.” I puckered my lips slightly, once I fully took in Sansa’s words. “And I’m not cute.”

“You’re adorable.” She pecked her lips on my cheeks, and then let her body rest under the crook of my waist and arm until she was practically sheltered under my wing. “Thank you for coming.”

“I didn’t really have a choice.”

“Its better than a family dinner,” she retorted. “More casual this way.”

“There is nothing casual about me marrying you.” We took a small step forward, but there was still a long way to go before I could have something hot to drink.

“No there isn’t,” she quietly agreed. “But my parents can’t make a scene in public, so you’re welcome.”

“I’m not that much older than you.” Sansa laughed into her mitten, and I did my best not to roll my eyes as I looked away.

“Its your greys,” she taunted, and inclined her head upwards to kiss the intended area.

“You like my greys.”

“I do.” She let her soft mitten smooth down a certain area at the back of my head. “Do you think it will all turn that colour?”

“Grey?”

“Might have to call you a silver fox.”

“Oh?” I asked, as I felt my eyebrows raise high over my forehead in surprise.

“You know a lot of girls find it attractive.”

“Not girls your age,” I begrudgingly answered her.

“You’re wrong.” Sansa pecked my silver temple, with a soft moan to show her pleasure. “And that’s why I have to keep a careful eye on you… make sure no one steals you away.”

“I’m all yours, Sansa.” Her face beamed at me with delight, and with that benign look of hers I had no trouble swooping downwards to kiss her soft pink lips. Sansa moaned into my mouth, doing it for a show before she pried her lips off me. “What?”

“We’re in public.”

“I don’t care.”

“The poor people behind us might,” she hushed close to my ear. Sensing my annoyance, she snuggled herself under my arm until I had no choice but to soften under her touch. Our heads leaned against each other, and we stood there in the long line happily content with each other’s presence.

A few minutes passed in peaceful silence, and I only lifted my head once I realized there were only four people in front of us. “I think we’re next,” I noted, taking in the fact the four people in front of us belonged to a single family. “What do you want?”

“Hot chocolate.”

“Oh,” I mouthed. “That sounds good.”

“With fluffy whip cream.”

“And chocolate drizzle I imagine.”

“They don’t have that.”

“No, why would they?” I laughed, and let my arm relax as I felt her slipping out of my hold. “I was going to have a coffee, but now you suddenly changed my mind.”

“Do it!”

Sansa tilted her head to kiss the side of my cheek. “If you kiss me on the lips I will.” She stuck her tongue at me instead, and then went ahead of me to order her hot chocolate.

“Make it two,” she requested, and swiveled on her feet suddenly to plant a kiss on my lips. “There.” A boyish grin played upon my face as she turned back to the cashier. _I’m like a sixteen-year-old boy all over again,_ I thought, as I proudly watched this beautiful woman order some pastries for us as well. “What kind of cookie do you want? Oatmeal or chocolate?”

“I’m not sure.”

“The chocolate might be too sweet for you,” she observed. “You already have hot cocoa.”

I smirked at her, liking the adorable Northern dialect she kept on using ever since we reached the cold district of Winterfell. Sansa caught my smirk as she turned around, and with a short nod in the cashier’s direction I realized it was time to pay. My debit card tapped on the machine in a flash, and then we walked off to the side to wait for our food and beverages. “So, what did you get for me?”

“Oatmeal.”

“Bland.”

“You’re getting old.”

“I’m already old,” I mimicked in a voice similar to her own.

“You are.”

I tilted my head away from her and glanced at the scoreboard that still showed 0-0. “So, your family watching Robb’s game is a regular thing?”

“Yeah, we are very supportive of one another.” She paused for a moment to accept the paper brown bags that contained two large cookies for us to enjoy. “I practically lived here when I was younger.”

“I never asked, did you play hockey?”

“Never a fan. I liked volleyball-”

“- your height,” I interjected.

“Basketball, soccer, and a little gymnastics when I was younger.” She broke her cookie in the bag and pulled a small piece out for her to try. “Figure skating too.”

“Very active lifestyle.”

“Our whole family is like that, except our mom.” She covered her mouth while chewing as she inquired, “Can you skate?”

“No, not really.”

“I’ll have to teach you.”

“Yes, you should.” I smirked at her for the second time this afternoon as I added, “Then I have an actual excuse to have my hands on you.”

She breathed out with annoyance, and patted my chest lightly the moment she saw my two hands reaching out for her. “Oh, Petyr,” she groaned, after I pulled her into a big bear hug from behind.

“Its not like I could do it with your parents around.”

“No.” She relaxed herself and let her body curl into my form effortlessly. “I’ll never forget the look on my dad’s face.”

“Hmph.”

“It was funny.”

“For who?”

“Just thinking about it after the fact,” she explained. We both inched over to the countertop, almost swaying from side to side like a penguin until we reached the dirty countertop. “This better be good,” she worriedly said, but seemed satisfied when one of the employees placed our beverages side by side in a clean area of the countertop. “Look at that whip cream,” she teased. “Masterful whipping there.”

I kissed the back of her toque, and then reluctantly let her go to retrieve our beverages. “Must we go back?” I asked, as she handed the hot beverage into my hand.

“We both know the answer to that.”

“I guess its better than being at your parent’s house, knowing they have separate rooms for us.”

“Because they don’t want us to fuck under the same roof as them,” she quipped unexpectedly. “I fully understand that.”

“Oh?”

“Imagine having a daughter…” She paused when I wore a look of scepticism. “I said ‘imagine’ you don’t have to worry,” she assured me. We turned around and took our time walking to the staircase that would take us to the second level of the ice rink. “Would you want her boyfriend to be sleeping in the same room as her when they come visit you?”

“But I’m not your boyfriend.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I guess,” I murmured, which made Sansa swiftly reach for my hand and give it a comforting squeeze.

“Its only three nights.”

I narrowed my eyes until they almost looked like slits. “ _Only._ ”

“You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t,” I joked, and let a small smile slip across my face when she wrapped her left arm around me. “I’m not used to sleeping alone.”

We walked side by side as we entered the dusty grey staircase, finding the dim lighting overhead was similar to our current circumstances. I didn’t want to go back there, but the awkward interaction with the Stark family was inevitable. I imagined it would only grow worse once we returned to Mr. Stark’s house; it was too bad Sansa and I couldn’t sneak back into our car where our luggage was stored, and high tail it out of here.

“You seem to get along with my mom well,” Sansa remarked rather abruptly. “Maybe you should sit beside her this time?”

“I think your dad would notice?”

“Yeah, but he might be happy with it.”

“I just don’t know what to talk about with him-”

“- it’s a game, Pete, you don’t talk.”

I felt the comforting squeeze in my hand, and looked to see Sansa scanning her frosty blue eyes over my visage. “I don’t even know what’s going on half the time.”

“You don’t like sports,” she observed. “And you don’t have too. I’d prefer you watching the news or some documentary over the sport’s channel any day.” We were rounding the last corner that would take us to the second level when she added, “Just watch the game and pretend you care, and that will be enough to fall into my dad’s good graces.”

“Okay,” I laughed, finding her bluntness rather amusing for once. I held open the doors for her and let out a soft sigh as a blast of cold air struck our faces. I wasn’t ready for the cold or sitting on those ice block seats for another hour or so until the game was done. I took a long sip of the hot chocolate, hoping it was enough to warm me up into a state of sanity. “Where are our seats again?”

“250 section,” she remarked, and then swung our joined hands together as we slowly made our way down the hall. “Is Arya giving you a hard time too?”

“She’s just a bundle of joy,” I sarcastically replied.

“A handful,” she noted. “You should have saw her when she was sixteen.”

“She plays hockey too, right?”

“Yeah,” she uttered over the rim of her cup. Sansa took a small sip of her beverage, licking the top of her lip to savour every drop. “That’s why she is so into the game. She is really close to Robb and Jon.”

“Jon’s your half-brother?” I inquired, noticing there was a slight awkwardness in his interaction with Mrs. Stark.

“Yeah.”

I noticed the stiffness to Sansa’s upper lip and decided to let the matter drop. Every family had problems, but she almost looked embarrassed by it. “Varys won’t stop texting me,” I quipped, as I felt my phone vibrate inside of my jean pocket.

“He wants to hear everything.”

“Thinks its hilarious.” The large sign of 250 foretold the things to come, and I swallowed hard as I gathered enough courage to face the family again.

“He won’t be laughing when he meets his girl’s family.” Sansa unexpectedly smirked at me, and as we went over the large entranceway that would take us to our aisle, I felt everything would be alright as long as I had her by my side.

* * *

The crowds were cheering for the Panthers as we made our way through the aisle, the energy going through the roof since a goal had been scored somewhere between us getting our coffees and coming up the staircase. Green Day was blasting through the overhead speakers, and I never felt so out of my place in my entire life.

“Sansa!” Mrs. Stark called out and waved us over with frantic energy. She stood out of her seat to let us pass, hugging me slightly with unexpected friendliness before she let me take a seat next to her husband. _Why do we have to be split up,_ I thought, as I saw Sansa take a seat next to her mother. _It was as though her parents wished to physically separate us._

“You finally came back,” Mr. Stark gruffly remarked.

“Yes, the line was really-”

“- you missed a goal,” he interrupted. “My son made the assist.”

I swallowed my unuttered words with the rim of my cup, making sure to take the longest sip possible until this nightmare had passed. There was a cough on my left, and I turned to see Jon sniffling into his thick black glove like he was coming down with a cold. _The gods are cruel,_ I thought, _and hoped to god I wouldn’t catch anything._

“They are taking Elias off the bench,” Jon spoke aloud. I wasn’t entirely sure if it was directed to me, but I knew for certain I had no idea who it was. “New rookie for the Panthers but he’s really good.”

I nodded my head, pretending I cared about Elias and this game, when all I wanted was Sansa to be sitting on my lap and keeping me warm.

Arya was loudly making small jabs at the other team, knowing the Red Hawks were supporters were just an aisle beneath us, and could hear every word she said. Sansa’s sister looked nothing like her; small, dark and almost rugged looking as she was draped in a heavy black coat with her fur hood covering the top of her head. _We are freezing our ass off, and no one even gives it a second thought_. “What an idiot, pass the puck!” Arya screamed out and punched the side of her brother when the Panthers made a mistake. “God, my granny can play better than them.”

“We don’t have a granny,” Jon shot back, as he bit into a granola bar he brought from home.

“You see this!” she shouted and pulled off her glove to slam it to the ground. “With plays like that it will quickly become 1-1.”

“No, it won’t.”

“It will,” she argued, before she leaned forward to retrieve her glove. She smacked the back of her head on her brother’s knee as she went up, and this thin looking boy, Bran, made out a yelp that only earned him a look of disgust from his sister. “What’s the matter with you?”

“It hurt.”

“You want to feel something hurt,” she jabbed, but the rest of her words were cut off when Jon told her to stop. It was clear Jon was the only one who could control her, a thing I was grateful for at this exact moment. I leaned against the back of my plastic chair, shivering slightly with the knowledge that Jon and Mr. Stark could feel my every quiver. _I can’t help it, I’m cold._

The cheering had calmed down, since everyone was too focused on the game. The puck went back and forth across the ice, and I found it hard to stay focused on that tiny black dot that kept changing from player to player. I wondered how long it would take me to appreciate this game or watching sports for that matter. A small glance in Sansa’s direction, and I saw how easily she fell into the liveliness of the crowd; her small cheers for her brother somehow put a small smile to my face. I turned to see the players on ice, the Panthers moving the puck up the ice, losing it after player number four got slammed into the boards, but one of his team mates recovered it and passed into the center; it was three on two, and with some quick passes they managed to dislodge the defence which gave Robb an opportunity to shoot at the net. The goalie crouched down, catching it in his glove and holding it until his defence players came closer to his net. Arya was making a fuss, and her father was equally in ill humour as he watched his son skate back to the other end of the rink again. “It was close,” I murmured aloud, which made Mr. Stark turn his head to me.

“So, you are watching after all?”

 _I’m trying,_ I thought, but thought it best not to answer him.

“My son should have scored by now.” I covered the front of my mouth with the rim of my cup, finding it unwise to reply to such a statement. The crowd erupted suddenly with roars after one of the Panther’s players was laying flat on the ice with his hands covering his face. “Jon, what happened?”

“I don’t know.”

“Arya!”

The small girl threw down her hood and yelled out, “I think he got hit in the face!”

“I can’t see the number-”

“Its not Robb!” she yelled over the roaring crowd, and then turned her head to see the player fling off his helmet and covering his face with his hands as he stammered to his feet. Everyone watched as he angrily skated off the ice, leaving his helmet still spinning on the glossy white ice.

“Must have got hit,” Mr. Stark drawled out with boredom. “All apart of the game.”

 _To be nearly blinded by a puck?_ I turned my head to this man that was currently stroking his bare hand over the side of his scruffy beard. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Jon leaned forward in his seat as he rapped out, “He’s back! Got a full metal face guard and everything.”

“Look at his face!” Arya laughed, and pointed to the Captain of the Panther’s currently sitting on the bench with the left side of his face all red and battered by the puck. “You think he broke his nose?”

“It doesn’t matter. This game is too important… we _can’t_ lose.”

The scoreboard showed it was only two minutes left in the period, and I wasn’t exactly sure if it was a good thing for me. I spent that time pretending to watch the game, but I was really planning out the rest of our vacation once the three days of imprisonment were officially over. We were supposed to go to a fancy ski resort, where I booked a small cabin just for ourselves; bottles of wine, five-star restaurants, high-end shopping mall and a list of activities and excursions to choose from to make our week-long vacation purely worth it. I was almost itching to look on the website again on my phone, wishing I could show Sansa the spa I found for her, hoping the stress we should encounter from the Stark family would dwindle away with a nice massage. _Its been too long since I’ve seen her relaxed and without worry,_ I noted. Talks of wedding planning and the sudden transition to Silver Rose’s Life Insurance Company was also taking a toll on her.

I imagined her in a steamy hot tub, her body pressed into a corner as I dragged my teeth and tongue down her soaking hot neck. I wasn’t aware of what I was doing at that moment, but Mr. Stark’s “Petyr?” suddenly drew attention to my tongue lathering the top of my lip. “You alright?”

“Just hungry,” I lied, with every intention to not look the man straight in his eyes. I readjusted myself in my seat, hoping my cock wouldn’t twitch any further. _Why does this have to happen now?_

“When the period is over you can go downstairs to get something to eat.”

_Have you seen the food offered here? I’d rather starve._

“Or wait till you get back to our place,” he suggested with a small shrug of his shoulders.

“I suppose that would be better.”

“My wife shouldn’t take that long to cook us a meal,” he mused aloud, while stroking his thick brown beard again. The referee had paused the game for a moment, so Mr. Stark took it upon himself to finally look at me. “You’re not allergic to anything are you?”

“No.”

“Sansa never said.” Another whistle blew in the air and it caught this man’s attention, forcing his eyes to flicker across the ice until he spotted his son getting ready for another face off. _And if she did, would you give it to me?_ I smirked at the thought of it, and leaned forwards to see if I could get a good look at Sansa. “Watch the game, Petyr,” Mr. Stark chided, and I puckered my lips slightly before I turned my attention back to the ice.

With the ten seconds counting down to the end of the period, some people in our aisle were already standing up to grab some refreshments. The Starks grumbled loudly as they blocked their view, and only looked somewhat relieved when a sharp whistle blew to signal the end of the period. “I’m going to the washroom,” Arya blurted out. Jon and his father seconded that, and I soon found a row of empty chairs on either side of me. _Am I in heaven?_ I turned to see Sansa and her mother looking in my direction and thought that maybe it was. “Hello ladies,” I said with charm, as I moved down the rows of seats to sit beside them.

“Bran, come too,” Mrs. Stark charged, and wouldn’t let any of us speak until her sickly-looking son took a seat to us as well. “You’re not covered up enough.”

“I’m fine mom,” he groaned out tiredly, and slouched in his seat as if he wished it was his bed.

Miss. Stark hand fell over mine, and she smoothed her fingers over the ridges of my knuckles in a tender gesture. “I’m so happy to meet you at last,” she relayed, with her blue eyes sparkling just like her daughter’s. “Sansa speaks so much of you much. Its nice to finally meet face to face.”

“Thank you for inviting us.”

“Nonsense!” She smiled at me, and I could see where her daughter got her good look’s from. “You’re practically family now.”

A sheepish smile escaped me, flattered by her words. “Thank you, Mrs. Stark.”

“Call me Cat,” she begged. “You make me feel so old.” There was something about the way she looked at me that suddenly put me on guard. I could feel goosebumps prickling on my skin near the back of my neck, and I felt suddenly odd that Sansa’s mother still laid her hand on top of mine.

“You have to call him Petyr,” Sansa butted in, clearly unaware of how I was presently feeling.

“Petyr,” she softly said, with batted eyelashes.

I bit down on my top lip, a small sign of betrayed feelings. _I think I can connect the dots now…_

“You will be staying with us for the three days, so let me know if you need anything. I have a guest bedroom prepared for you, its right next to my sister’s Lysa.”

“Oh,” I softly replied, wishing she would say it was closer to her daughter’s.

“Yes, I have another son, Rickon, who is currently coming down with some sort of cold as well. Lysa is at home to make sure he is doing well… it will be all out of his system before he knows it. Rickon is a strong boy.”

Sansa laid a hand on her mother’s forearm, finally realizing the strangely intimate actions she was applying on me. “Is there something going around?”

“Nothing to worry about. You won’t get sick.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, dear,” Cat replied, and let her hand waver from my own to lay it on the center of her daughter’s back. “Although Bran might be a victim of it too.”

_How lovely…_

“Mom!”

“You will be fine,” she scolded, and gave her daughter a look that warned her to drop the matter entirely. “I hope you are not allergic to seafood, Petyr.”

“No, not at all.”

“We are having clam chowder tonight. My husband’s favourite. I have heard you grew up by the sea.”

“The Fingers, it stretches along the coast.”

“And did you ever fish?”

“No, I spent most of my time indoors.”

“You sound like a vampire,” she teased, with a disturbing sparkle in her eyes. “And what did you do with your time there?”

“I read.”

“Petyr likes to read,” Sansa piped up with a prideful air about him. “He is very smart.”

“Thank you, Sansa.”

Cat leaned into the side of my body as she remarked, “You sound _nothing_ like my husband.”

_Thankfully._

Her eyes quickly scanned my face, as if she was looking for something of interest. “You’re not much younger than him and I.”

“Um, yes. Well, I…”

“You age well,” she deliberated aloud, much to my surprise. “Is there some secret medicine you take? The Elixir of Life?” Her voice had to go louder over the drumming of ACDC as she questioned, “A mysterious portrait of yourself, perhaps?”

“You think I’m Dorain Grey?” I taunted, with a well hidden smug.

“I should hope not, or I won’t let you anywhere near my daughter.” We laughed at the same time, unaware that this clever remark went completely over Sansa’s head.

“Well, you two get along well,” Sansa spat out with jealousy, which made our laughter quickly die down. “But I guess that what happens when you are so close in age.”

“Sansa, dear,” her mother chided. “The Picture of Dorain Grey was way before our time!”

The music began to die down, signaling the third period was about to start. Bran quietly shuffled himself away from us and returned to his seat. I took another look at Sansa, not wanting to part from her for another second and decided to stay where I was until her father kicked me out. Unfortunately, Cat was the one to dominate most of the conversation, and I found it discomforting that she continually flattered me with her looks and gestures.

 _Where is her husband,_ I wondered _, and for the first time ever hoped he would come back soon._

“But you are so fit, Petyr!” Cat exclaimed and gave me a good once over to show her words were true. “And you don’t play any sports at all?”

“None.”

“Our first date was playing tennis,” Sansa butted in, feeling ignored by our conversation. “I can confidently say sports is not his forte.”

“ _Forte,_ ” I repeated, with eyes quickly becoming slants the longer I looked at her grin. “I made up for it in other areas.”

“You did.”

A tiny smirk was steadily forming on my face as well, since I could sense Sansa’s unuttered thoughts, but her mother seemed determined to pry it out of me. “Like what?” she piped up and make a show to look at the two of us as she anticipated our answer.

 _Like being good in bed,_ I thought, _like being called “Daddy” when I wrench myself inside of her, completely forgetting my name when she comes._

“Petyr?” Cat asked, and I blinked emptily at her as I tried to pull myself back to the present moment.

“I…”

“He’s a good fiancé,” Sansa clipped, and then raised herself from her seat so her father and the rest of her family could pass by her.

Ned looked at me from head to toe, and then did it again until I got the hint. I groveled out of his seat, and grudgingly returned to my own. _Who does he think he is?_ I crossed my arms across my chest, hating the man for telling me what to do. _This small town, low-life making a big show for nothing._

A shaking was heard on my left, and I saw Jon shaking the fries stuffed in a paper cup in front of me. “Want any?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Its really good.”

“No, but thank you again,” I said rather too sharply, as I was still coming down from the anger burning inside of me.

“If it helps the period won’t be that long.” He waited for a response, and when I kept my mouth tightly shut, he looked away. “It means a lot that you’re here,” he said, with his eyes looking dead ahead. “This being a family tradition, and all.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here,” I said, deciding to exercise my silver tongue for once.

Jon’s stiffly answered, “It is,” and that was the end of our conversation. I spent the rest of the time alternating my focus between the clock, the scoreboard and Sansa, and I knew it would be the longest thirty minutes of my life.

* * *

We were at a stop light behind Mr. Stark's mini-van, and I could sense the tension still filling the air. “Tell me what I did wrong?” I asked of her, not wanting her to be silent any longer.

“Do you think my mom is attractive?”

“What?” I laughed, but when I crooked my neck to the right, I thought it best not to answer. _She looks like she wants to kill me…_

“Do you think my mom-”

“- yeah, I heard you the first time.”

“Do you?”

“She looks exactly like you!” I blurted out. “I don’t know… sure… yes.”

“So, yes?”

“Yes.” I sensed something was wrong, for Sansa suddenly crossed her arms over her chest. “You want me to say she isn’t?”

“I was hoping you would say she is too old.”

“She isn’t…” I stopped, realizing the thing that was troubling Sansa the most. “You think I would choose her over you?”

She sounded unconvincing when she muttered, “No.” The light turned green, and I pressed my foot down on the peddle to follow the silver mini-van in front of us. “I just don’t like the way she was looking at you.”

“Oh, so you _did_ notice.”

“Yes.”

“Is she unhappy… in her marriage, I mean.”

“No.”

“Then?”

“I’m not sure what the hell is going on,” she quipped, and then slanted her entire body towards the window so she could avoid my frequent gaze in her direction. “Just don’t encourage it.”

“I’m not.”

“Don’t be nice and charming.”

“San,” I pleaded. “I’m just as surprised as you.”

“Your forty-one! And she is fucking forty-five, and it just makes complete sense that she should be attracted to you.”

“Attraction, and that’s it.”

“Yeah, but she shouldn’t be.”

“We can’t control who we are attracted too, sweetling.” The car drove under a bridge, and our car was eclipsed in darkness for a moment. Once the light returned, the all grey surroundings did little to cheer up our present dilemma. “I’m not going to do anything if that is what you are worried about.”

“I know that.”

“Alright, then what’s bothering you?”

“If I can pick it up, and you pick it up.” She let her hands slide over her thighs and rest over her knee caps nervously. “What will happen when dad does?”

 

 


	2. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the minute Petyr enters the Stark household he is faced with a series of unpredictable blows, but none is worse than the ones he wasn't expecting at all; for even a man like Petyr can be outwitted from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a particulary hard one to write, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. 
> 
> Enjoy this rollercoaster ride,
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

I would be lying if I didn’t admit a certain level of apprehension. The bottom set of my jaw grinded against my top set of teeth, and it protruded outwards and to the right as I took in the scene. The Stark’s living room was full; Sansa’ siblings all sitting on one couch with a can of coke in their hands and a plate full of nachos that there mother had just brought out for them on their laps. Ned Stark was sitting right beside me, looking as grave as ever. He was currently watching his wife, who was retreating into the kitchen with the tassel of her apron swinging wildly behind her. Sansa’s youngest brother, Rickon, was sitting on the carpeted floor, bundled up in blankets as he let out another sickly cough over the droning of the sport’s news that the Starks were actively watching.

Sansa shot me a pleading look, clearly unable to get out of her Aunt’s tight grip around her shoulder. It appeared their conversation was the uttermost importance, for her aunt steered her towards the kitchen with a certain determination. We both didn’t want to be separated, but there it was, and there was nothing I could really do to stop it. Jon suddenly took a seat next to me, evidently the only male Stark in the household that was willing to give me the time of day. “You want any nachos?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Saving your appetite for dinner?”

“Yes,” I lied. The truth was, I was really too nervous to stomach anything at the moment. Sansa’s life was so very different from my own, she was surrounded by a large family when I grew up with nothing- nothing but myself. _But I have Sansa now,_ I remembered, and thought she was the start to something new.

Jon seemed to take an immediate liking to me, and for some unknown reason he made another attempt to start a conversation. “You a sport’s person?”

I darted my eyes to the flickering television screen where a short clip of the latest UFC match was on. “No, not really.”

“You don’t strike me as the type. I’m kind of the same, but if you live here long enough you get used to it.” Jon took a quick swig of his coke, wincing slightly as it almost went down the wrong pipe. “If you want I can show you around the place," he coughed out.

“That would be great,” I said with sudden enthusiasm, and was relieved to leave the stilted silence surrounding the living room.

“Put on your coat. I’ll show you the outside first.”

Jon led me to the front door, and then threw on his dark jacket with fur around the colour, making him look almost wild-like. Once I was fully dressed for the cold winter he swung open the front door and let me walk down the wooden white patio and down the steps to get to the long driveway. The large house was situated in the middle of nowhere, with endless fields and forestry on either side. It was clear we were in the countryside, the parked snowmobiles only confirmed it. White gust of air escaped Jon’s lips as he looked at me, though he looked as warm as ever. “You live in the city right?”

“Yes,” I drawled out with half a smirk, knowing he already knew that particular answer.

“Sansa loves it there! Probably why she never comes up here to visit us.”

“You wish she came more often.”

“I think we sometimes worry she will forget about where she came from- who she is.” Jon’s boots crunched in the frozen snow, taking me along the side of the house that was casted in shadows from the absence of the sun. There was a tree to the left of me with a wooden swing, and a shed a little bit further down that looked like it was built by the Stark’s own hands. “She looks happy with you,” he said out of the blue. “The way she smiles…”

“She makes me happy too,” I finished for him. “I really want her to be my wife.”

He stopped in his tracks, and let his shoulders roll back defensively. “You are a bit old for her.”

I stared him down, wanting him to finish his train of thought. _Go on, say that I’m some sort of pedophile or have Freudian issues, he wouldn’t be the first._

“But Sansa is smart enough to make her own decisions,” Jon continued. “She was always a mature one.”

“I’m glad you agree with her decision.”

He scratched the side of his head, though he was careful enough not to mess up the smoothness of his tided up hair. “I really don’t think it matters if I agree with her or not. She is old enough to make her own decision. I just think… you should be careful around my dad.”

“Careful?” I asked with skepticism.

“He has quite a temper,” Jon explained, with a nervous look over his shoulder. “And he’s very protective of Sansa, more than Arya I think. Just… be careful.”

“Thanks for the warning,” I stated in a silky voice. “Its nice to know I have a friend.”

Jon nodded his head at me, and then continued our little jaunt past the side of the house. I knew I would marry Sansa anyways, but to gain some favour from the family would ensure the process run smoother for all of us. If I could have at least one member in my back pocket for extra insurance, it would make my life better. Jon was just the first key of many, and then it would be Robb, Bran, maybe even Rickon. Arya will be a hard nut to crack though, since I could sense her dislike of me already.

There was really nothing to see in the outskirts of the Starks’ home, though Jon made sure to show me the ice rink Robb and Ned had created for him to practice on. He was slightly amused to hear I couldn’t skate, and suggested I shouldn’t reveal that simple fact to his father. He could tell I was shivering after a while, and the brightness to my red ears convinced him to go inside. “I’ll let you borrow one of our hats next time,” he suggested, and then picked up the pace to lead me inside of the house. It had already been two hours since I first entered their humble abode, and I was counting down the hours until I could leave this place for good.

No one was there to greet us once we swung open the door, and Sansa’s absence created a little dent in the pit of my chest. Jon was kind enough to hang up my jacket as I went down the hallway in search of her. “Sansa,” I whispered just outside of the kitchen entranceway, where luckily for me she was leaning against the outer edges of the doorway. I used a finger to beckon her in my direction, and then slipped into the darkness knowing she would follow. Sansa was quick to be at my side, grabbing a hold of my hand and pulling me hard down the remainder of the hallway till we reached a door to the right of us. “Oh, San,” I whispered behind her ear, knowing that feverish hold of my hand could only signal one thing.

The door closed softly behind us, and I was immediately pushed against it so she could smash her lips over mine. I greedily glided my hands down the curve of her waist, and then let it slide to the bottom of her spine to keep her safely planted there. “Your face is cold,” she murmured, as she let the side of her cheek rest over mine. “You were outside.”

“A breath of fresh air, that’s all.”

“I was hoping you would come rescue me.”

I chuckled lowly, and kept her as close to my chest as possible. “It goes both ways, sweetling,” I uttered into the darkened room, still unaware of my present surroundings. “I only wish we were away again.”

“I know,” she sulked, and then rested a hand over the side of my face as she vainly attempted to look at me. “Are they treating you well?”

I chose not to answer her, knowing she had already sensed the awkward predicament.

“I’m sorry, Pete.”

“It’s fine,” I chocked out in a raspy voice from the back of my throat. “Jon has been kind to me.”

“That’s unlike Jon, he usually keeps to himself.” She rubbed her thumb down the side of my greying temples, indulging in the spot she loved so very much. “I think it is his way for paying me back for Ygritte.”

“Who?”

“His ex-girlfriend,” she quietly explained, and then tucked her head into the top of my chest. She appeared tired after a long day of driving and then watching the hockey game, it was clear all she wanted was to be curled up in the bed with me by her side. “You are staying with me tonight, aren’t you?”

“Your parents gave us separate rooms.”

“And?” she playfully asked, with her fingers digging into my coal black sweater.

“Then you better keep the door unlocked.”

“I will,” she slyly replied, and then tilted her head upwards to kiss me again. I wanted us to stay like this, just her and I getting lost in each other’s kisses. There was no lustfulness this time, just meaningful longing that had been held back for more than an hour or two. Her face finally dipped downwards, and I cradled the back of it with a strong hand. “Thank you for doing this,” she murmured, knowing I was never a fan of large parties or family affairs. I pretended to be this way for work, but my true nature was more inclined to keep to myself or spend it with the ones I loved the most.

“You know I would do anything for you,” I promised her, as I took in the soft waft of shea coconut lotion she had applied to her face and hands recently.

“I know.”

“But this will be difficult,” I reminded her. “With your mother… and then your father.”

“And Lysa,” she piped up unexpectedly. “Did you see how eager she was to be introduced to you?”

“All to well,” I droned from the back of my throat.

“I don’t understand what is going on.”

“Neither do I, sweetling.”

“Do I have to get you a shirt that says ‘Petyr belongs to me.’?” I couldn’t help but laugh at her, and it grew worse once she covered my mouth with her hand. “Don’t give our hiding spot away,” she pleaded with good humour, and then immediately jumped backwards when I began to tickle her sides.

We both started laughing in hysterics, chasing each other in the darkened room, where she pleaded for me to let go of her the moment I touched her. She suddenly slipped away from my loose grip, and I heard her giggling as I wandered around in the darkness. “Sansa,” I groaned, not liking her to be so far away from me.

A sound rushed through the room, and a blinding light shined from an open window where she suddenly pulled back the heavy drapes. We were inside of a bedroom, and she shot me a playful look at the newly made bed. “Now, you will remember what it looks like,” she teased, as I glanced around the spare room. “It isn’t mine,” she knowingly replied, since she noticed the arched eyebrow that sneaked up the right side of my face. “A guest bedroom.”

“You want me to come here tonight?”

“I’m telling you to come here.”

“Okay,” I said with an awful smug, and then slowly made my way towards her. “I’ll be here by midnight.”

She hitched her breath for a moment when I grabbed a hold of the curve of her back and slammed her body harshly against mine. “You better,” Sansa threatened. She toyed with the hems of my black sleeves around my wrists, pushing it upwards as she rubbed her fingers up the sides of my arms. I was too busy kissing her to care, lost in that never intoxicating feeling of her having her body brushing up against mine. “Take it off,” she spat out, and then pulled down the sleeves of my sweater to my surprise.

“Now?” I breathed out frantically, and then shot a nervous glance to the unlocked door. “Sansa, you can’t be serious?”

She licked the bottom of her lip at me, and I felt a lump at the bottom of my throat as I swallowed harshly down. _Oh, the sunlight just had to illuminate her bright auburn hair, doesn’t it?_ I visibly hesitated as she leaned her chest against me, and when I felt her fingers curl under the inside of my sweater I thought I would lose it.

“Sansa,” I warned, and then took a small step back to create some distance. “I don’t think-”

“-no, you’re right,” she suddenly rapped out, and then let a pleasant sort of smile grace her lips. “Tonight.”

I nodded my head at her sharply, keenly aware of the darkness pooling over my once sapphire coloured eyes. I felt the same desire as her, but perhaps, I was more sane than she was at the moment.

“Three days,” she murmured, after she pulled down my sweater past the thick black belt tightly holding up my dark blue jeans.

“Three days,” I assured her, with my lips just hovering over her. “Then its just you and I.”

“Like always,” she agreed, and then inched her face back just before I could lay my lips over it. “We should go back.” Sansa made sure to rest her hand over my ass as I led her towards the door, and I felt so very aroused it took all of my strength to unlock the door. She kept her hand there as we walked down the well-lit halls, while I brought her closer to my body with my arms wrapped around the whole of her shoulders. The first person we met in the hallway was Rickon, who was too busy playing a video game on his phone to see us coming. “Watch it,” Sansa joked, and smiled at her brother who made a curt reply. T _he boys got a tongue on him,_ I thought, as I watched him walk past us.

Sansa’s sky blue sweater was soft to the touch, and I found the tips of my fingers rubbing over the surface as we continued our stroll down the hall. A door closed behind us, signaling Rickon had went into his bedroom, and a quick look over my shoulder confirmed it. “Please tell me your bedroom is nearby the guestroom.”

“Nope.”

“So, how far is it?”

“Its too close to my parents. I don’t want to risk it.”

“Are we actually going to sneak around the house at night to avoid your parent’s?”

“Yup,” she cheerful laughed, and I noticed the roaming of her hand as she slid it upwards to rest over the back of my belt buckle. “It will be fun.”

“You want me to get kicked out of the house, don’t you?”

“I thought you were for the idea,” she hushed, as we walked down the last of the long hallway.

“Maybe I’m rethinking it,” I teased. She gave me a look to know I would do quite the opposite. “You don’t believe me.”

“This will probably be your room,” she noted, and pointed at a closed doorway just across from the kitchen archway. “You can say you were thirsty or something if someone is still walking around the house.”

“You can say the same.” I slowed down my steps so I could get a good look at her. “And we can meet here for midnight.”

“Okay,” she replied with a menacing smile, that sent a darkness to her light blue eyes. I leaned forward and encapsulated her lips to seal our fate, and found once they were connected it was awfully hard to draw them apart.

“Sansa?” a voice spoke ahead of us, and Sansa was the first to break free with an audible breath escaping her lips.

“Mom?”

“I thought you were helping us with dinner.”

“Oh,” was the only reply the daughter was willing to give. Her cheeks turned a soft tinge of pink, as her eyes glanced at the side of my profile pleadingly.

“It was my fault, Cat, I pulled her away,” I explained, and let the corner of my mouth curl upwards with amusement. “I only hope you can forgive me.”

“No, its alright. It reminds me of Ned and I in the old days.” Sansa’s mother rung a towel through her hands reflectively, staring past my shoulder as if a thought had suddenly occurred to her. “Dinner is nearly ready. Do the two of you mind setting the table?”

“Gladly,” I politely replied, and was about to take a step forward when I felt Sansa’s hand slide downwards again to rest over the curve of my ass. I gave her a look to stop, and she simply bit down on the corner of her lip in silent reply. _Damn,_ I thought, and let out a shaky breath before I walked forward, knowing fully well that her mother would see it whether I wanted her to or not.

* * *

It was Sansa’s aunt that was sitting next to my left, and the only one at the table that seemed inclined to talk to me at the present moment. “Take some more, Petyr,” she kindly relayed, as she held up the basket of freshly made bread for me.

“Thanks. Sansa, would you like some as well?” I asked, with a lingering stare at her profile. She had been moody this whole evening, but I knew it had nothing to do with me.

“No, I’m fine,” she answered me with half a wave, and then took up her spoon again to finish the last of her soup.

I handed the basket back to Lysa, noticing how keen she was to brush her hand over mine, which made a tiny shiver run down the whole of my spine. _These Tully women will be the death of me._

“I heard you went to Riverrun University,” Lysa remarked, though she was fully aware of the awful silence around the dinner table. “Cat and I went there as well, you know.”

“Really?” In truth, I really didn’t care, but if I could find another ally at the dinner table I would gladly take it. “What did you take?”

“Oh, I first took drama, but found it wasn’t a good fit at all.”

I laid the flat of my knife against the warm bread, finding the food in my hand more interesting than our present conversation.

“And then I got knocked up, so it worked out for the best.” My knife slipped out of my hand, and went clattering against the side of my plate before it fell to the ground for good.

Bran pushed back his chair and offered to get another knife for me in the kitchen, leaving me to push back my own chair and lean forward to retrieve my lost cutlery.

Sansa was quick to lay a hand over my own once I was settled back in my seat, probably an extra reassurance that things weren’t as bad as they looked.

“Lysa has a son,” Cat relayed from across the table. “Robin is with his father this weekend.”

“Ah,” I said with some regret, and found this whole situation rather awkward.

Lysa clanged the edge of her spoon against the side of her bowl, and once I turned my dark blue eyes in her direction did she add, “You really have to have protection, you know. But Sansa…” she stopped herself, and then darted her eyes guilty at her sister as she realized what she was about to say. Sansa let out a heavy sigh beside me, and I did my best to stare down at my empty bowl as if it could diffuse the situation.

“Sansa knows better,” droned a deep voice across from me, and it was then that Ned Stark raised himself from his seat to leave the dining table.

The hand that once rested over my hand, had somehow slipped away to fall under the table and rest over the top of my thigh. I shot a glance in her direction and she offered me a tiny smile of reassurance.

“So,” Lysa spoke into the lingering silence. “What did you take in school?”

“Business. Minored in economics, so it makes sense to land a job at Silver Rose’s Life Insurance Company.”

“Sansa?” called out her mother from across the table. “You were just hired there, right?”

“Yeah, Pete got me a job there,” she sweetly replied, and then leaned the side of her arm against mine. “Its really nice. I’m loving it.”

“You take good care of my daughter,” Cat observed, and she looked happy enough to gather up our bowls to take into the kitchen. “Arya help your mother!” The young girl whimpered with disdain, but pushed her chair back nevertheless to help out her mother.

“I’ll help too,” Robb offered up, and then I looked around the table to find myself in odd company.

I feared Lysa would speak to me again, so I quickly came up with a conversation starter that would include everyone. “So, how often do you guys go out onto the ice rink?”

“I don’t know,” Jon answered me with a shrug. “Robb is out there every morning, but the rest of us go whenever we want to get out of the house.”

“Except me,” Lysa laughed sheepishly, with a hand covering her mouth. “I can’t skate.”

“Hmph,” Jon grunted. “That sounds awfully familiar.” The young man narrowed his eyes at me uneasily, though I felt it was his way to tease me.

“Oh!” Lysa shrilled beside me, and laid a hand over the whole of my forearm that was currently outstretched across the table. “You can’t either, Petyr?”

Sansa placed her hand in my left hand, and made sure to intertwine our fingers together so everyone can see. “No, but I’m going to teach him tomorrow,” she proclaimed to the whole of the table, and then let her eyes glare at Lysa till she removed her hand from my forearm.

Jon suggested that I could borrow his skates, and then the small moment of awkwardness was shattered when Ned returned to his seat with a tired sigh. “When the two of you getting married again?” he abruptly asked as he pulled in his seat. His sullen mood was gone, but he still appeared to not exactly be thrilled by the idea.

“In the winter,” Sansa replied with a clear voice. “And then we want to go to Ireland for our honeymoon.”

“Ireland,” he replied in a bored sort of voice. “You know I can get you guys a deal to go somewhere better. My friends, the Reeds work in the tourism business. I can get you guys set up for a nice little cruise that-”

“-no, thank you,” I interrupted, before we could go on any further. “But Sansa and I have been planning this trip out for a long time.

“But there’s nothing there,” Ned grumbled, but instantly pursed his lips once he heard the sharp clearing of Sansa’s throat. “I mean… that sounds just… great.”

“We will let you know where the ceremony is as soon as we can,” I assured the man, who merely lowered his eyebrows at me. “And the date, of course.”

“Great,” he said in a droll voice with a sharp turn of his head away from us. “Just great.”

Jon who sat at the very end of the table leaned forward as he uttered out, “Are you two planning to have a family?”

“Well…”

Sansa was equally confused by the question, for she turned her gaze to me for assistance. “I think Petyr means to say… we are still in the middle of talking about those things.”

“Yes,” Ned drawled out with a sinister look about him. “Considering his age.”

“Age has nothing to do with it!” Sansa shot back, before I could ever put in a word. “It is my decision.”

“Apparently not,” Lysa retorted. She made a scoffing sound at the back of her throat, and then leaned against the table as if she knew everything that was going on between us.

Sansa wasn’t having any of it. “What are you trying to say?”

“I know a man’s hesitation when I see one.”

“Oh, so you think I’m lying?”

I felt like I was in the middle of a growing fight, so I quickly interjected, “I may have some hesitation…”

“Petyr, stop it!” Sansa quipped with a tightened grip in the inside of my hand. “You know its all me.”

I pursed my lips and turned my head directly ahead, knowing fully well that everyone was watching me.

“No,” bellowed Ned, as he caught the look in my eyes. “Its him as well. Rightfully so. I expected to have a granddaughter in a year or two, but it doesn’t look that way.”

Sansa was beyond frustrated now, so when she began to argue back with her father I wasn’t exactly surprised. “I’ll have kids when I’m ready. I’m in the middle of a career, and I’m not going to stop it to take care of a child.”

“Your career,” her father replied as a snide remark. I understood now that they were digging up old arguments, going over issues that had been buried between them long since I ever stepped into their household. “There is nothing wrong with being a stay at home mom! Your mother was that.”

“But, I’m not my mother,” she quipped, and didn’t even flinch when Cat stepped into the room with Arya at her heels. “Am I?”

“I’m proud of your mother’s accomplishments. She gave me five children; more than most can boast about.”

Cat looked almost worried as she approached the table, and when she was asked if everything was alright and received no reply, Cat suggested she bring out dessert and coffee later. “Everyone take five,” she joked, but it did nothing to ease the tension away from the dinner table. Sansa was the first to raise from her seat, and with a tightened grip in my hand she led me away from the room to take me down the long hallway again.

Sansa never uttered a sound until she closed her bedroom door behind me, and then buried her ever growing pale face into the center of my chest. “I’m sorry, love.”

“We shouldn’t have come.” Her nails barred itself into my thickened sweater, clinging to me like a small bird would do to its owner. I rested my hands firmly over the small of her back, and let my lips graze the side of her cheek to calm her down. “This was a mistake.”

“Its family.”

She let her chin upwards to give me more access. “You don’t have family.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You may not think it’s a good thing, but right now I do.” She inched her head away to look at me. “That was an foolish thing to say,” she hushed with a broken voice. “I’m sorry, Petyr.”

“It’s alright, love.”

“You are my family.”

“I am.”

“Do you want kids, Pete?”

“Not now, but I will in a few years. I know I will be rather old by then, but I don’t mind. Do you?”

“No, I don’t mind.”

“And- and my age,” I stammered out regretfully. “It doesn’t bother you?”

“Is my father getting to you?” she questioned me, with a tender stroke across the side of my silver temples. “You already know the answer to that, Pete.”

“Yeah, I guess he kind of is.”

“I want to marry you,” she promised me, and I saw the way her eyes alighted as she looked at me. I held her tighter in my arms and brushed the tip of my nose against her teasingly before I went in for another kiss.

 _I want to marry you too,_ I thought, but decided I would say that aloud for another time. I was more concentrated on kissing her till she made a familiar noise into my mouth, in which I would loosen the buckle to her belt just to tease her a bit. It would have to wait until tonight, but that didn’t mean I could give her something to think about in-between the few hours we had left.

* * *

 Most of the men in the house were downstairs playing pool, so it left me in a room surrounded by women. Arya, the only one looking restless with frequent looks over her shoulders whenever the boys yelled out in excitement finally made a loud enough sigh for her mother to submit to her whims. “Just go,” she moaned, and didn’t even bother watching her daughter slip behind the chair and sprint towards the staircase that would lead to the basement. “I don’t know what to do with that child.”

“Let her be,” Lysa said in a comforting voice, while she turned her head to the sister that looked so very similar to her. Cat was undeniably a beauty, but Lysa with her hooked nose and pale, shallow looking skin was a sight for sore eyes. It was clear Sansa was the true beauty in the room, and I felt some pleasure pulling her arm under mine more as we sat down on the two-seater couch together.

Cat took a large gulp of her decaf coffee, while she peered her eyes at me over the cup. I had noticed the way her eyes had often glanced in my direction, so I made sure to look down at my hand that was tightly wrenched inside of Sansa’s.

“Petyr,” Cat called out with a happiness betrayed in her voice. “Tell me something interesting about you.”

“Me?” I turned my gaze to Sansa, catching that expression in her eyes before anyone else could. “Sansa is the first person I have ever truly loved.”

“Awww,” cooed out Lysa, but her mother looked less amused.

“Something… that sounds more genuine,” she argued back. She lowered her cup to the table and eyed me with suspicion.

“Every word I have said is true,” I quickly answered back. “And I believe that Sansa can say the same.”

“Yes,” she quietly replied, and then leaned her chin over the curve of my shoulder. “Yes, that’s true.”

Lysa looked at the pair of us as she relayed, “You are a lovely couple.” There was something off in her voice, however, something I instantly distrusted. “So, are those who first fall in love.”

Cat laughed on her side of the couch and nodded her older sister. “Yes, until reality settles in.”

“Cold-hard-reality.”

I blinked my eyes in surprise, and then uttered out, “Sansa and I are mature enough to know such feelings of… infatuation… if that is what you are referring too won’t last forever.” I brought Sansa’s hand over my lap as I continued, “But I know that I do love her. Nothing in the world can change that fact.”

“Oh, if only all men can speak like you do,” Cat said with a certain level of sarcasm.

“I’m only being myself, Cat.” The woman raised her eyebrows in astonishment, and then turned her gaze to her sister. I was surprised that they didn’t believe me, but I knew the feelings I had for Sansa were real and true.

“He is,” Sansa stated at my side. “I see no benefit in him lying to you.”

“To win our favour,” Lysa suggested, with a whimsical smile.

“Judging by your behaviour this evening,” I slyly replied. “I already have it.” This earned me a fit full of giggles from the two women across me, a thing that didn’t exactly please Sansa.

“I’ll take your cups,” Sansa dryly stated, and then placed our empty coffee cups onto the tray. _She’s leaving me in a den of lions,_ I thought, and nervously casted my eyes to the dark leather couch where the two Tully sister’s were seated.

“Petyr,” Cat began with a deepness to her voice. “You do have the right intentions, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“I mean… you’re not just in it for…” Her eyes slanted crudely, as if I could read in-between the lines. “Well, you know how it is with men your age.”

“No, I don’t,” I rebutted with a tightness to my jaw.

“I really like you… why we both do.” She waited for her sister to nod her head in ascension. “But Sansa’s never really been in a serious relationship before. I just fear she might get caught up with these things, and not think it through.”

“She has,” I relayed with a stilted voice. “More than once.”

“You’ve known each other for how long?”

“Three months.”

“So, you see what I am trying to say,” she pursued, while she leaned more forward on the leather seat. “All of this being hurried.”

“Cat,” I breathed out. “I want nothing but your daughter’s happiness and her hand in marriage.”

“Yes, but shouldn’t you rethink this?”

“No!” I bellowed out in sudden anger. “There is nothing to rethink!”

Cat bit down on her lip nervously, feeling the need to hold her tongue. It was her sister that decided to pursue the conversation, even when she heard the returning steps of Sansa. “You are very handsome, Petyr, it is no wonder Sansa took a liking to you. I imagine there was an instant attraction on both sides.”

“Yes,” Sansa piped up, the second she entered the room. “And?”

“I have always found that to be a dangerous avenue in a relationship.”

 _Says the one who is currently unmarried,_ I mused, as I took note of the lack of a wedding band on that particular finger.

“You know,” Cat pursued, with an intent stare on her young daughter. “I was friends with your father for a very long time before we were married.”

“You told me this before,” Sansa huffed.

“I only want what’s best for you.”

“And Petyr is what’s best for me,” she argued back in a louder voice. “Why can’t any of you be happy for me?”

“We are, Sansa.”

Sansa plopped down on the couch beside me, and I immediately wrapped my arms around the back of her shoulder to bring her into my chest. “No!” Sansa shouted loud enough for the entire house to hear. “You are not happy, and I’m tired of you and dad comparing our relationship with yours.”

“I’m not-”

‘I have no intention of being a stay-at-home mom, or to have five kids.” Sansa rested the palms of her hands over the edge of the rugged grey cloth as she continued, “And I think there is nothing wrong with love at first sight, but that was not the case for Petyr and I. He had to do a lot of convincing.”

“A lot,” I chimed in, before she could say another word.

“I’m happy!” Sansa sighed out. “Petyr makes me happy. Shouldn’t you be pleased by this?”

“We are, love,” Cat apologetically said, and then removed herself from her seat with her arms open wide for a hug. “I’m sorry. I never meant to upset the both of you.”

Sansa let herself slip out of my arms to return her mother’s hug, and it was only when I let my eyes glide away from the mother and daughter that I felt the stare of none other than Lysa Tully.

* * *

It was late in the evening when I was rubbing my arms against the side of my shoulders to retain some warmth. I was clearly aware of the small billows of white air escaping me lips every time I let out a breath. Jon and Robb were searching the wooden shelves of the garage for a pair of extra skates, while Arya was toying with a fencing sword she found somewhere in the very back. “It should be here,” Robb yelled over his shoulder, which was directed to his brother Jon. “Its been a while though.”

Arya came up behind me, and with the pointy edge of the silver sword barely grazing the side of my arm she asked, “Have you really never skated before?”

“Never,” I said in between chattering teeth.

“Wow! You really aren’t from the North,” she laughed, as she took in how cold I was. “I’ll have to tell mom to bring you spare blankets tonight.”

“No, it isn’t necessary.” I tried to hide my grin, knowing Sansa would be all the warmth I needed.

Jon was grumbling about the endless boxes of Christmas stuff, when I heard my phone vibrating in my pocket and thought it best to answer it. “Petyr,” I piped up, and made a show to exit the garage so Sansa’ family couldn’t hear anything. “Hello?”

“Your voice sounds off,” a familiar voice answered me. “Been a long day?”

“Varys?”

“Yes, Petyr. Do you really enjoy feigning ignorance?”

“I forgot what your voice sounds like,” I lied, which earned a few tutts from the other end of the phone.

“I take it things aren’t going well.”

“I’m counting down the hours till I can take Sansa away again.”

“Counting down?” he replied with disbelief. “Is that truly wise?”

“It is the wisest thing on earth.”

“To be wise, is to have not gone at all. I take it her father hates you.”

“And her mother and aunt keep giving me looks like they want to fuck me.” There was chocking on his end, showing he was completely cut off by my answer. “Particularly the aunt.”

“Petyr,” he warned. “What have you done?”

“Oh, of course, you would think its my fault.”

“I do recall you seducing many young girls when we lived together. Or have you forgotten those late night hours with a certain brunette?”

“Marg was for business.” A gust of air rocked through my speaker, showing he hardly believed a word I said. “You really thought I took pleasure from it?”

“You take pleasure in many things.”

“I had no pleasure from her,” I reassured him. “But what am I going to do about this situation? This would normally work in my favour, but this time things have gone too far.”

“You can have all three at once,” Varys taunted. “One for each night you’re there.”

“I’m going to pretend I never heard that.”

“You know exactly what to do,” Varys jeered. “Get out of there as soon as you can. Don’t make matters worse for you.”

“And what exactly am I supposed to say?”

“You are a clever man, Petyr, think of something.”

“I only want to see Sansa happy.”

“Then talk to her, instead of me.”

“She’s with her parents,” I grumbled, as I jabbed the front of my winter boots into a mound of snow. “They are having a talk.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“No,” I droned. “It doesn’t.”

“Then perhaps you should go in to save her. Be that knight in shining armour that Sansa loves so much.”

“It will be enough to get myself killed.”

“You know, you would behave exactly the same way the roles were switched with Sansa’s father.”

“No!” I disagreed. “I wouldn’t even let him take a step into the house.”

“True,” he assented. “But I believe you did something to get the women’s interest.”

“No.”

“Think Petyr, what have you done?”

“Nothing but be the pleasant, amiable self I’ve always have been.”

“Oh, please!”

“And somehow I keep getting looks from either woman.”

“You enjoy it, don’t you?”

“No.” I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was listening. “It makes things rather awkward,” I admitted as I ducked further into the shadows to hide behind a nearby pick-up truck.

“Get-out. That is my advice to you.”

“I shall consider it strongly.” My back leaned against the car door, and I turned my head to see the bright lights coming from the open garage door. The three siblings were still walking about- wait, where is Arya? “I have to go.”

“Oh, I’m sure you do.”

“Call you tomorrow.”

“I look forward to the update,” Varys quipped, and then suddenly hung up the phone on me. I went on my toes to creep around the back of the car, and then peered over the top of the open pick-up truck where I could see the surroundings more easily. _I only hope she didn’t hear my conversation,_ I worried, and when I saw a retreating shadow move away from a nearby car I knew she was somewhat close enough to pick up the conversation, or at least fragments of it.

I followed the small shadow, letting my legs stretch out across the frozen pathway to get to her as fast as I could. “I have to go the washroom!” I yelled out, as I passed the open garage way, and then skipped up the steps to follow Arya into the house. I knew what I wanted, and if I was forced to intimidate the girl, maybe even threaten her I would; to do so would put me in even more danger- I had to create chaos.

I saw Arya ran down the hallway, not even bothering to remove her coat and winter boots, so I tore off my winter boots and cast it aside before I stormed into the living room. “Sansa,” I wheezed out in desperation. “I need to speak to you.”

She rose up from the couch, catching the worried look in my eyes. “What is it?”

“I heard the worst news. I need to speak to you,” I lied, and held out my hand for her to take it. She has passed the couch where her father was currently sitting at, and did not hesitate to place her hand in mine. “Can we speak somewhere in private?” I asked in a dry raspy voice, ensuring she didn’t catch my eyes so she could catch the truth.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Come.”

I was led predictably into her room, and only when she locked the door did I drop the facade. “I spoke too much to Varys and your sister might have heard.”

“What?”

“Sansa, I think we might be in trouble.”

“But, you said-”

“-I needed to get you alone,” I argued back. “It was the only way.”

“So, it was a lie?”

“Yes,” I huffed. “But that’s not important. I might have… she might have…”

“Petyr, what did you do?”

“What the devil was she following me for anyways?”

“It’s Arya,” she grunted. “I should have warned you about her. So, you said something stupid on the phone and your worried my father will hear of it.”

“Yes.”

She paced up and down the room with annoyance. “And?” she asked in an unsteady voice.

“I might have made a remark about a certain preference coming from your mother and Aunt Lysa.”

“But you didn’t say it that way.”

I shook my head slowly as I muttered, “No.”

“No,” she sighed, and then stopped in her tracks to tap the bottom of her toes against the floor. “What do you want me to do?”

“Talk to her. Change her mind.”

“You don’t understand,” she moaned. “I don’t have a very good relationship with her.”

“Sansa,” I begged. “Do this for me… for us.”

“Why don’t you talk to her?”

“Because she isn’t supposed to know, that I know what she’s done. Do you understand why I’m asking this from you?”

“It’s just one thing after another.”

I stepped towards her with my arms open wide. “Meaning?”

She waited till she fell into my arms before she confessed, “My father will have nothing to do with you.”

“I’m not surprised,” I drawled in a deeply low voice.

“And my mother offers conflicting views. First she is for it, and then she turns against it like my dad.”

“Sansa, you are old enough to make your own decision.”

“I have!”

I waited till our faces were close together when I reminded her: “It doesn’t matter what they say, or what they do. We stick together.”

“I know.”

“Then don’t let them try to tear us apart,” I pleaded. “You love your family. They love you, and it is for this reason that they are protective of you, but I think they are going too far.” I let my thumb rest over the side of her cheek and offered her a comforting look. “Whatever they said to you back there, don’t let there words define our relationship.”

“I haven’t.”

“Good,” I said with a sharpness to my voice. “Now, what do we do with this Arya situation?”

“I’ll talk to her.” I kissed her on the top of her brow, pleased to hear her answer. “And you will be careful what you say on the phone from now on.”

“Because I’m being watched,” I noted, and then tilted her head upwards so I could kiss her fully on the lips. It had hardly been a few seconds when we heard some loud yelling outside our door, and Sansa laid her hands over her chest with startled look about her. We recognized the two voices at once, and they belonged to Ned and Catelyn Stark.

Sansa let her hands slid down my chest, and then left me in my spot to wander over to the door. The door creaked slightly open, and then we could hear the two sets of voices more clearly.

“You’re wrong Ned! This is your fault.”

“How is this my fault?”

“You are only pushing her away from us!”

“Because I said I don’t like him,” he argued back, and it was clear at this point that they were walking down the main hallway together. “I didn’t like Joffrey or the friends she’s been hanging out with. How is this any different?”

“That was years ago.”

Sansa immediately shut the door closed, and locked it behind her. She looked distraught as the voices continued to echo down the hallway. “Petyr, I want to leave.”

“Sansa?”

“I’m tired of this shit.” She went over to her luggage and pulled out the plastic strap to take a good hold of the handle.

“Are we actually just going to leave your parents house?”

“Yes,” she stated with an air of finality before she rushed out the door.

I quickly followed her, and then went around the suitcase so I could walk in front of her; with skillful back peddling I attempted to block her way until she could think things through. “Wouldn’t that make things worse?”

“I don’t care.”

“Sansa, try and think this through.” I raised my hands to stop her, and let it hover just over her chest. “I understand you are upset.”

“I don’t want to be here.”

“Your parents are angry, but that doesn’t mean-”

“-will you get out of my way?”

Another voice rang through the air behind me, and when I turned my head it was Rickon and Lysa standing at the far end of the hallway, just in front of the front door. “Sansa, are you leaving?” Rickon asked in an innocent sort of voice.

Sansa looked defeated immediately, knowing she was letting her younger brother down. “Mom and dad are upset,” she tried to explain, as she wheeled her suitcase around me. “I don’t think I should be here.”

“They’re always arguing,” he confessed, unknowingly spilling information we shouldn’t have heard. “It’s nothing. Aunt Lysa is making some hot chocolate, you want some?”

“No,” Sansa said with a guilty expression. She looked over her shoulder, and I could see in the change of her expression that I was probably right. “I already had coffee”

“We have lemon tarts,” the young boy remarked, as he scratched at the front of his Minecraft shirt. “You love lemon tarts.”

“She does,” I agreed, to Sansa’s annoyance.

“Let me just put my suitcase back,” she droned in a soft voice, and then raised her hand in my direction to take. “Thank you, Petyr,” she hushed just under breath, and then let me lead her back to her room.

* * *

 Losing my mother at such an early age I had never seen a happy marriage, but when I watched Ned Stark walk past me with a pile of blankets and a pillow tightly clutched in his arms I thought this wasn’t it. He was condemned to sleep on the couch, which only made Sansa and I plans a lot harder. She was absent in the kitchen for the moment, taking it upon herself to speak to her little sister alone. I was left in the cozy kitchen with Rickon leaning against the right side of my knee with a tiny mug of hot cocoa in hand. He was plucking at the squishy-looking marshmallows as his aunt was currently pouring a beaker of hot milk into my cup for me.

I was tired at this point, and found the lids of my eyes slightly closing every so often. The kitchen was unusually warm, probably still retaining the heat from the apple pie Catelyn had warmed up earlier. Rickon was humming a soft little tune under his breath, clearly taking a liking to me already.

“You look sleepy, Petyr,” the woman across from me suddenly piped up. She took out a spoon and began to spin it around the inside of my cup. “You should go to bed after this.”

“I think I will.”

There were footsteps outside of the entrance-way, and all three of us turned our head to see Ned poke his head through the side of the doorway. “Cat sends her goodnights,” he relayed in a gruff tone of voice. “Since she _won’t_ come out of the bedroom.”

I noticed the way Lysa rolled her eyes, but Ned didn’t even seem to care of the silent outburst. “Guess I’ll wish you a goodnight too. Don’t make too much noise, eh.”

“Night dad,” Rickon blurted out, and ran over to hug his father. Lysa took the opportunity to take Rickon’s spot and place the hot mug stealthily into my hands with her fingers rubbing against mine. I made no remark, and pretended I hadn’t noticed the slight gesture; I tilted the side of my back against the counter-top to face my body away from her completely.

“Have a good sleep, Ned.” I raised a free hand in his direction, which he simply ignored. He patted his boy on the top of his head, and wasn’t surprised when his son followed him out of the room.

“Being around him makes me miss Robin,” Lysa confessed. “I feel so lonely without him.”

I found it rather uncomfortable being alone with her in the kitchen, so I leaned off the counter-top to show her I was ready to leave.

“Anything to eat?”

“I’m full,” I lied, and patted my belly, which only gathered more interest from her.

“How do you stay so fit?” she marveled aloud, and before I could react to it, she laid her hand over the same spot where my hand was. “Its so toned.”

I brushed her hand away from me not so lightly, nearly spilling the hot cocoa upon the floor with so swift an action. “I don’t like to be touched.”

“But not by Sansa,” she knowingly said, and let the corner of her lips curl into an awful smug. “But who wouldn’t deny her that?”

I felt uncomfortable being in her presence, and then straightened my back all the way as I got ready to leave. Lysa made sure to follow me out of the kitchen, and couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied to see Rickon engaged in a quiet conversation with his father. Oh great, I worriedly thought, and suddenly wondered where Sansa could be.

“I’ll show you to your room,” Lysa suggested, though I felt I was being forced to it. ‘Its right beside mine.”

“So, I’ve heard.”

Ned must have caught our conversation, for he ordered his sister-in-law to show me to my room with a rather dry goodnight from his end. Helpless, I followed her confident footsteps that led me to my bedroom. I pulled out my phone quickly to ask Sansa where she was, and only stuffed it into my jeans pocket when I caught Lysa trying to take a glance at it.

“If you need anything tonight, just knock on my door,” she suggested in an overly seductive voice, it may have not been completely aware to her, but I caught it all the same. “As you can see, our hosts are not in the right state of mind.” She turned her body to the left, letting her entire gaze fall right over me from head to toe. “Luckily I am.”

“Do you know where Sansa is?”

“No idea.”

“I only wanted to wish her a goodnight.”

“If I run into her, I’ll relay the message.”

“I prefer to deliver it in person.” I was standing in front of what was presumably my door now, and I had no inclination to go inside of it.

“It’s late, Petyr.” She walked backwards slowly, and then leaned her back against the doorway that was directly opposite mine. Her hand rested over the doorknob, but it seemed she had no desire to go into her own bedroom as well. “I wouldn’t worry. I’m sure she will come back here looking for you.”

“Yes, but…” I thought it best to keep the remainder of my thoughts to myself. “Well, goodnight, Lysa.”

“Night, Petyr,” she nearly purred under her breath, and never made a movement till I was forced to retreat into my own bedroom; I made sure to lock it right behind me.

I sat on the bed for ten minutes, using my cellphone to text Varys’ some updates about my rollercoaster of an evening while sipping on the last of my hot chocolate. There was still forty minutes till midnight, and I still hadn’t received a text message back from Sansa. I removed my heavy sweater and found some comfort on turning on a small bedroom heater to warm up the place. I then took to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, finding my secret stash of mint leaves to chew on for another minute or two. The house was becoming silent, and even the laughing down below from the basement had subsided, proving to me that the elder Stark boys were finally taking themselves to bed. The events between Sansa and Arya were still a mystery to me, but I suppose I would find out the truth soon enough.

Suitcase open, I unearth my pajamas that Sansa had bought for me. I made sure to put on the warm house robe too, since it was so cold throughout the house. I folded the crispness of my white sash around my waist, and then strode over to the mirror to make sure I looked presentable. I immediately caught the tiredness in my eyes, but everything else looked more or less the same.

 _I miss Sansa,_ I thought, and felt she had been too long gone from my presence. If I had known where her bedroom was, I would have gone to it already.

Fifteen minutes remained, so I spent the time charging my electronics and unpacking my suitcase for our three days at the Stark’s household. Clothes neatly hanged and another set positioned over a desk for me to iron in the morning, I felt it was a good time to sneak out of my bedroom. It wasn’t until the last light was shut off, and my cellphone stuffed into my pant pocket, did I sneak out of the crack of the door and softly closed it behind me. The hallway was pitch-black, but I was familiar enough with this part of the hallway to sneak down it with my fingers gliding over the smooth surface of the wall. I could hear my steady breathing and hoped it wouldn’t betray me.

There was no wisdom in my endeavour, but it was more or less fun with the added risk of getting caught. I stood in front of the kitchen entrance-way, hiding in a tiny nook of a shadow on the left as I waited ever so patiently for another sound. I could only assume Ned Stark was in the living room, but if he wasn’t he was a quiet sleeper. I pulled out my phone to see it was exactly midnight, and then stuffed it into my pocket before the light ever gave me away. Minutes ticked on by, and I began to second guess myself, but then I heard some soft treading of feet down the hallway. My heart rate accelerated a little faster, though I worried it might have been someone else. _Please let it not be Cat or Lysa,_ I fretfully thought, but found some relief when I recognize the shadowy form in the pale lighting from the kitchen window. I came out of the shadow with my finger pressed over my mouth, and found some delight when she wrapped her arms around me.

“Let’s go,” she whispered, and pulled on my hand to lead me back into the darkness. I let my thumb stroke over the outer part of her hand, feeling immensely happy that we were reunited after all this time. I couldn’t see where I was going, so I had to trust her, relying on her instincts alone as she led me through the hallway. She finally stopped and I heard her hand rub over the surface of the wooden door, before a soft chinking of the doorknob signaled we were about to go inside. “Shhhh,” she pleaded, after I slipped through the doorway. We were hardly inside of the room before I curled my arms around her and kissed her passionately, like I had never tasted her lips before. She giggled quickly, and let me loosen the ties to pants as I continued to kiss her. She was busy having her arms around the back of my neck, letting her fingers stroke up the very tips of my hair along my neckline.

“You have to be quiet,” I reminded her, keenly aware of how silent the house was.

“Take off your coat,’ she argued back, and let her arms slink off me so I could undo it myself. I pulled out my phone and set on the flashlight to look around the cold room more clearly. “Set it on the bedstand,” she ordered, and waited ever so patiently for me to place my phone flat on the table to illuminate a small portion of the room. I stood next to the light and untied my house coat, letting it fall to the ground before I curled my fingers under the hem of my royal blue t-shirt to pull it over my chest and shoulders. It was still wrapped around my neck when she came over to place her cold hands over my chest, sending a shiver throughout my body before I even had time to pull the whole of my shirt off.

“Sansa,” I groaned, which earned a short burst of laughter from her. She covered her mouth, and turned her body away till she could get it out of her system. I spent that time pulling down my pants and folding it neatly on the edge of the bed, knowing I would probably go looking for it in the morning anyways. “Sansa, I’m cold,” I noted, and waited for her to turn around before I wrapped my arms around her. “Warm me up, sweetling.”

“Then kiss me,” she argued back, and pecked her lip over the tip of my nose till I submitted. My hands dove into the thin hem of her pants and panty line, and successfully moved it over to the front of her with skillful action to hear her pant out a sharp breath.

“Already?” she wheezed, and then placed her hands on my shoulders as she realized what I was about to do. “Petyr, your hands are so cold.”

“Good.”

“Petyr,” she moaned, and made a sound through closed lips as she felt my half frozen fingers touch her. Oh, it was so hot down there, and I knew she would feel the burning contrast immediately. My endeavours earned me a sloppy kiss, since she was conflicted at the moment by the cold sensation.

“Maybe I’ll dip my hands in a bowl of ice water next time.”

“No,” she sharply replied, though she raised one of her legs upwards and rested it over the side of my thigh to give me more access. “Petyr, do it on the bed.”

“Do, what sweetling?”

“Petyr,” she groaned, as I let the tips of my fingers stroke the area ever so teasingly.

“Your not even undressed for me. Why should I?” Sansa answered me by wrestling my hand away from her, and only after she gave me a light shove away from her body did she remove her shirt. I watched her turn around to undo the back of her bra, but since her fingers were so numb from the cold I chose to do it myself. Her bra was dropped to the floor, and I harshly turned her around to face me, slamming my lips over hers possessively till she gripped the top of my shoulders to lean me into her more. One step, two, and the next thing I knew I had her laying over the flat of the bed with a knowing look in her eye. “Time to turn off the lights, sweetling,” I warned in a voice full of desire.

“Hurry up then,” she purred, and let the tip of her fingers rub over my silver scar before she let her hand fall away from me. I stood at the edge of the bed and undid my boxers, not pleased to find I wasn’t able to perform yet. “I’ll have to remedy that.”

“I blame it on the stress of the day.”

“Your about to fuck me in the same house as my father and mother, isn’t that enough?”

I took a hold of my cock, and let my fingers smooth over the ridges teasingly. “It is.”

“And I’m about to take you whole,” she relayed, as she went on her hands and knees. “I think that’s enough.”

“I don’t know I can be quiet if you do,” I retorted, noticing how close her face was to my ever hardening cock.

“You better, or it will be the last time we do it.”

“Ha!” I laughed, it was quiet enough for no one to hear, but it could still be heard if someone was keen enough to listen. Oddly enough, I was listening at that moment, and it was only then that I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. “San…”

She instantly fell down to the bed, and pulled the covers over her just in time to hear a sound just outside our door. “The pillow,” I begged, and stuffed it in front of me, before I heard the doorway crack open and a heavy breath escape an unknown person.

“Dad?” a voice said behind me, and I looked over my shoulder in the darkness to see that Sansa had recognized him immediately.

“Sansa?”

“Dad, I’m sleeping here.” I held my breath, realizing the man hadn’t noticed my presence yet.

“You have your bedroom,” he uttered in a gruff sort of voice. “I need to sleep here tonight, if I have another night on that couch my back will give out.”

“But-”

“-please, Sansa.”

“I can’t.”

He groaned loudly, enough for me to think I would be caught then and there. “I am tired,” he moaned with a broken voice. “I’ve had a very long day, now please… return to your room.”

I opened my mouth and uttered out, “I’m afraid she can’t do that.”

“Petyr?”

“Yes,” I drawled out nice and slow, for him to catch my meaning.

“But I thought I put you in separate rooms.”

I tightened my hold over the front of the pillow, knowing I was treading on very thin ice. “I am sorry for offending you, but Sansa and I were not exactly keen on the idea.”

“You come into my household, and then betray my trust like this!”

“Trust?”

“Do you have a shred of honour?” he questioned me with a voice full of disgust. “I imagined if I turn the light on right now, I won’t like what I see.”

“No,” I said from the corner of my lips. “You won’t.”

“Sansa,” he breathed out from the back of his throat. “Get him out of here.”

I looked over my shoulder, realizing that for once this was out of my hands.

“Sansa.” The silence was deafening, and it grew worse as the moments dragged on. “I won’t ask you again.”

“Turn on the lights, father,” she answered him, and I suddenly feared that he would.

 


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's father puts things into perspective, and the young couple find out what the most important thing to them after all- and they find it in each other.

The sound of Ned groaning sounded like a fierce animal; a thing that made me press my pillow protectively against the lower half of my body. “Sansa… you are trying my patience.”

“Petyr is my fiancé!” Sansa quickly argued back. “I’m free to do whatever I please-”

“-but not in _my_ household.”

“Why?” Sansa shrilled, her temper rising with every second that was passing by. “Why!”

“Because I said so.”

“I’m not a child!” she yelled out, and I suddenly feared Sansa’s anger more than her own father. “If I want to sleep with Petyr, then I will!”

“I want you out of this house.”

“Fine!”

I looked over my shoulder, hearing the rustling of the blankets as Sansa tossed them aside. “Shut the door father, unless you want to see-”

“-I’ll shut the door,” he bellowed out before she could finish her sentence and slammed the door in the process.

Sansa sniffled, and it was then that I realized she might break down in tears. “Sansa,” I urged, and stretched out my hands into the darkness until I could find the bed. I crawled across the ruffled sheets, feeling the curve of her ankle before I let my fingers glide upward. My hands enraptured her form, pulling her chest tightly against mine before I lathered her cheeks with kisses. Her sniffles grew louder, showing her overwhelming distress at what her father had just done.

“I want to leave,” she sulked, after she buried her head into the side of my chest.

“We’ll leave.”

“I can’t take it anymore.”

“We’ll leave,” I promised her, and kissed the top of her crown in comfort. “I’m so sorry, Sansa.”

“Why does he have to embarrass me?” Her fingers dug into the side of my arm as she added, “Why does he have to treat me like a child?”

“Shhhh,” I murmured into the side of her ear. “It’s alright, Sansa.”

“It’s not alright.”

“I know.” I kissed the side of her cheek lovingly, rocking her body from side to side as we laid upon the bed. She feverishly rubbed her hand against the side of my arm, warming up my skin till I felt a tolerable state.

“Everything is ruined.”

“No, I still have you.”

“I love you Petyr.”

“I love you too.” She pressed her lips against mine, cradling the back of my head as she deepened her kisses. I felt like a lost man at that moment, so helpless it was hard to believe how far I had fallen for her. “I’ll take you away,” I promised her. “To a nice little ski resort way up north. We can go skiing if you like…” I had to pause once she pressed her lips against mine again, drowning out the last of my words as she rolled me over till I laid flat on the bed. Sansa’s hands roamed all over me, making me lose my sanity the harder she pressed her fingers into my flesh. She moved downwards, kissing the center of my chest as I tried to catch my breath. “I’ll take you shopping,” I breathed out. “Buy you a nice little dress to get all the girl’s at work jealous. Jewels to match your eyes, and new purse…” I stopped once I felt her fingers drag along the grooves of my pelvic muscles. “You will like that won’t you, sweetling?”

“I’d like it very much,” she replied in a hoarse voice, as her lips peppered the lower half of my abdomen. Sansa wasn’t behaving like her usual self in bed, but perhaps the stress of the day and her anger made her behave in a way I had not seen before. I visibly shook once her finger dragged down my cock, and I looked up into the darkness to see her on her knees, the dark silhouette was like a torturous dream. “I’m not going anywhere until they hear you.”

“Now… let’s think about this.” I had to bite my lip once I felt her fingers drag down the rough grooves of my cock again. “Think about everyone in the house… Rickon.”

“I want father to suffer.”

“And he will, but not like this.” I clenched both of my fists once she forcibly took a hold of my hardened member with both hands. “Sansa,” I breathed, knowing what she was going to do next. “Don’t.”

She literally had me by the hands, and she knew it, and perhaps that was the reason she began to stroke her fingers deftly against me, teasing me until I let out a low groan at the back of my throat.

“Lie down, Petyr,” she warned, and I heard the sound of her body moving against the blankets to my horror.

“Sansa,” I warned. It was too late, her mouth was already wrapped around the tip of my cock, which made me let out a heated breath. “Fuck.” My toes dug into the mattress, knowing there was no way I could fight back any longer. Sansa knew what she was doing, months of experience and she knew what exactly she needed to do to make me come. “Fuck,” I groaned, feeling her mouth move higher with every passing moment. I swear she made me stiff as a board, and Sansa was enjoying every moment of my muffled moans. She had reached a point of no return, and soon my hips were bucking up the bed to thrust inside of her mouth more. Common sense left me, I was a lost man at this point, only wanting this pleasurable sensation to continue no matter the costs. “Are you going to take it, sweetling?” I found myself asking, knowing I would have to release myself at any moment.

Sansa, the dark little angel, the sly little minx, was rubbing the curve of my ass to encourage me to continue. “You’re a sick little thing, aren’t you,” I teased, knowing we were doing this only a room or two away from her parents. “A sick little thing to let me come inside of you.” A part me wondered what would happen if Ned stepped into the room, seeing his daughter’s mouth wrapped around my cock, sucking me dry until there was nothing left. The thought alone made me loosen my lips, letting every sound that her mouth produced escaped me. “Oh, Sansa,” I chanted, as she kept it up some more, feeling weak and depleted the harder she went. “Sansa,” I chocked out, feeling completely spent, and let out a shudder of a sigh once she finally released me. I heard her body slinking up the bed, and then her fingers softly pushed back the front of my locks with a loving gesture. “I hope he heard everything,” she said in a dark voice, a sound that disturbed me greatly. “And know that it was me who did it.” Sansa placed her lips on mine, a different taste than before, and I accepted it gratefully. I kissed her harder, pulling her down into the bed until we were lazily laying on our sides. I couldn’t get enough of her, lathering my tongue over the side of her neck as she let out a happy moan from the back of her throat. “Petyr,” she dreamily said, wrapping her arms around me to keep me close.

“You’re tired,” I murmured, knowing her all to well. “Should I let you go to sleep.”

“No, we are supposed to leave.”

“And go where, sweetling?”

“Petyr,” she moaned, obviously conflicted.

“From the sounds we are making, no one will disturb us anytime soon. Get some sleep.”

“But-”

“-sleep,” I chided. “Once you are settled, I will pack up our things and leave first thing in the morning.”

“Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.” Sansa curled her body against me, nipping her teeth slightly into the top of my shoulder. She was in a mood still, but she was also becoming delirious with sleep. “You did well tonight.”

“I know you enjoyed it,” she giggled, and dropped her head down against the side of my arm that laid over her side of the pillow.

“I did.”

“You cheeky little thing.”

“I love you too, Sansa.”

She laughed lightly and pulled the blankets over both of our frames. “You must be happy we are leaving.”

“Sad actually.”

“No, you’re not.” Her breath brushed across the side of my arm as she added, “You were counting down the days.”

“I was hoping that some of your family members would like me.”

“I like you,” she rebutted. “And that’s all that matters.”

“It does.”

“Goodnight, Petyr,” she sighed, and drew me into the last of her space before she fell asleep. Sansa was so dependent on me now it was no wonder the thought of spending the night in separate beds was both an offence to her and I.

“Goodnight, Sansa,” I whispered, before I kissed her brow and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

Sansa was in the shower when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door a crack to find her mother just outside of it, holding up a tray of freshly made coffee as a peace offering. “Petyr, I’m sorry,” was the first thing she said, before I opened the door wider. “Sansa is in the shower?”

“Yeah,” I answered her in a dry voice, unsure of how I was to precede.

“We can talk at least,” she suggested, though she stopped once she noticed how our clothes were sprawled out across the room. “I’m not sure… where I should sit.”

“Ah.” I scratched the bottom of my goatee, and quickly picked up Sansa’s lingerie as fast as I could. “I think the bed should be fine,” I suggested, though I made sure to make the bed look somewhat presentable for the lady of the house to sit. “I can take the tray,” I offered with a raise of the hand, and placed it down on a table not to far from the bed.

“Petyr,” she kindly relayed. “I know what my husband said to the both of you last night.” She reached for my hand and held it tightly, offering a smile that was heart wrenching to see. “My husband is a very unhappy man,” she relayed. “And I think a part of him is jealous to see the two of you this way. Oh, I know he doesn’t like you, but that’s because your different.” She looked down at the carpeted floor where my shirt was blatantly tossed aside when she uttered, “But I can tell you love my daughter. You care for her… I know it.”

My voice was raspy when I assured her: “I do.”

“And she cares for you, enough to stand up to her father like that. He came sulking to my room last night, and I sent him right back to the couch. The nerve… to think he can bully his daughter around at this age. I asked him to apologize to you both, but we’ll see.”

“I’m sure Sansa will appreciate it.”

Cat let go of my hand and looked towards the bathroom where she heard the water had stopped running. “I know my husband told you he wanted you to leave, but I would like the both of you to stay.”

“I’ll tell Sansa.”

“Family is all we have in the end,” she said in a soft tone of voice, and then rose herself from her bed. “Tell Sansa breakfast is ready whenever she is free, and her father is to be on his best behaviour.”

“I’ll let her know.”

She took my hand and pulled me forward to lay a kiss on the side of my cheek. “Thank you, Petyr,” she hushed, and with that she went away.

* * *

Sansa took the news gravely, digging the tips of her toes onto the carpeted floor. “So, what will you do?”

“I’ll say my goodbyes and then we’ll leave.”

“Even after your mother-”

“-my mother didn’t have to deal with the things I did last night.”

“I’m not defending your father’s behaviour, but shouldn’t we consider-”

“-I have considered it,” she coldly replied. “We’re done here.”

“Alright!” I rapped out with both of my hands in the air with open surrender. “It’s your family.”

“It is.” Sansa rose from the bed and strode to the door with every attempt to relay the news. I sullenly followed her, remorseful that meeting Sansa’s family for the first time should end like this. Things had been bad from the start, but he never expected a three-day weekend quite like this. Bran was sitting at the kitchen table, his eyes avoiding us as we both walked in. “Where is everyone?”

“Outside.”

“Skating?”

“Yeah.”

“You are on your own.” Her brother nodded his head, though he was still intent on avoiding eye contact. Sansa didn’t seem to care and walked past him to go look through the fridge. “Petyr can you turn on the kettle?” she asked of me, as she rummaged deep inside of the fridge.

“Another cup of coffee?” I asked, as I fished around the cupboards for matching cups.

“It will be a long drive up to the resort.”

“But we are two days earlier,” I remonstrated. “I don’t even know if we can get a room by then.”

“Well, we are not staying here,” she murmured in a thin voice, and I thought it best to drop the matter when she was in such a bad mood. Bran lowered his tablet, darting his eyes between the two of us when he thought I wasn’t watching him. “Bran, what did mom leave us?”

“We ate it,” he replied in a bored voice. “There is some left over macaroni and cheese if you want it.”

“Sounds delicious,” she grunted, as she pulled out the pot from the fridge. “Petyr can you call the place to see if we can get in early?”

“Shouldn’t you at least talk with your mother.”

“Petyr.”

_Ah, another argument,_ I realized, and felt that it was bitterly unfair. “She is your mother, Sansa.”

“I have no issues with my mother… its my _father._ ”

“Let me talk to him.”

“No!” The fridge was slammed loudly, and then she backed away as her temper rose. “No, if it should be anyone it will be me.” She suddenly stormed out the room, ignoring my calls and pulled on her boots before she walked out the door without her winter coat and scarf.

“Damn.” I ran down the hallway, throwing on everything I could find before I took Sansa’s outdoor clothes as well. There was no way in hell I would let her catch a cold before our trip, and with my hands completely full I staggered outside, taken back by the frigid temperatures that belonged to the north. “Shit,” I cursed, as a cold gust of wind blew at me, and I hated every second of it. “Fuck,” I grunted, feeling the snow beneath my feet to slippery for my liking. Sansa was up ahead, walking faster than I originally anticipated. I could spot her entire family huddled around the ice rink, laughing and skating without a care in the world. All the laughter died, however, when they noticed Sansa’s approaching figure, and then Ned Stark was the one to step in front of the crowd.

“I want to talk to you!”

“I already had to say everything last night.”

“Ned!” his wife remonstrated, which made him cross his arms at her in respite. “Go!”

Ned skated down the last of the ice rink and trudged through the snowy edge where his daughter was waiting for him. “Let me take off these skates,” he complained, which gave me enough time to sneak behind her and place the winter coat over her shoulders.

“Your hat and scarf too,” I hushed, knowing the matching scarves would bring a shadow of a smile to her face like it always did.

“My little snowman,” she teased, and pecked her lips on the side of the cheek as a thank you. Her father grunted at me when he stood up and led the way for his daughter to follow.

Jon was the first to approach me, taking a hold of my arm as he whispered, “Your lucky he didn’t kill you last night.”

“Oh.”

“He could hear you.”

_Good,_ I thought, but kept my face impassive for the time being. “Most of us,” Jon clarified. “Could hear you.”

“Ah.”

“I think we can all agree one night is enough.”

“Yes.”

“Thank God,” he huffed, and only then let go of my arm. “Cause your walking on thin ice.”

“I thought it had already broken,” I gibed, and then raised my chin up higher to stare at the glassy sheet of ice that the Stark family was skating on. Lysa was the only one not moving, her eyes intently directed at my visage, but I ignored her.

The raised voices of Sansa and Ned could be heard where we were, but it wasn’t close enough for me to make out their words. I wondered if I was the cause of all this, but then I realized trouble had been brewing between them for longer than Sansa had ever known me.

Rickon skated over to us and picked up a pile of snow to throw it at his older brother. “Rickon!” Jon scolded, and quickly skated after him to chase the little boy away. I smiled at the spectacle, wondering if Sansa and I would ever have children of our own. Things looked so bleak at the moment, but I had hope for the future- I always have and always will.

“You look worried,” a voice said behind me. I lowered my gaze to see Arya of all people speaking to me. “You should be.”

“You take after your father, I gather.”

“I heard what you said on the phone last night… your wrong.”

“Listening to a one-sided conversation doesn’t always add up to what you think.”

“My mother loves my father.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it for a second.”

Arya raised her chin up higher, straining to catch my wandering eyes. I finally settled them over her darkened orbs, daring her to try and intimidate me even more. “I don’t know what Sansa sees in you.”

“Luckily it is only her opinions that matter.”

“Luckily for you,” she coldly replied, and then turned away from me. I watched her back, seeing how she went to the other end of the ice rink to simply take off her skates. A sigh escaped me, wondering why it was so hard to receive her family’s approval. _Really, they could have gotten a lot worse._

_Two days and then we’re free._

Sansa was walking back alone, and she looked worse off then when she left the house a few minutes ago. I looked over my shoulder to see her family noticed the same thing, and then I left them to meet Sansa halfway. She immediately crumbled into my arms with a wave of tears, and I steadied her like an anchor to a storm as she buried her head into my chest. “I hate him,” was all that she could say, and I feeling just as weak as her could do nothing but soothe her with the softest kisses and kindest words of a better future.

* * *

She shut the door, not bothering to look up as I reversed the car out of the driveway. Half of a wave was gestured in their direction, noticing it was only Jon and Sansa’s mother that sadly waved back. I reversed all the way, and then rotated the steering wheel to the left to get back to the open road again. It would be a long drive, but maybe Sansa needed that. I shut the radio off needing silence, and then looked through my rear-view mirror to see it was only Sansa’s mother that was seeing us off.

“I’ll stop somewhere to grab us something proper to eat.”

There was no sound on her end, so I looked to the right to see her not even bothering to look up from her lap.

“I’m sorry, Sansa.”

She turned her head away from me to stare out the window, leaning her elbow on the side of the car to prop her head up. _She needs time to think,_ I reflected, and from then on focused my attention to the road. I drove for over thirty minutes when she mentioned she had to go to the washroom, so I assured her I would stop at the nearest gas station I could.

The car was warm, hot air blasting from the ventilation as I drove down the snowy road. It was a Sunday morning and the roads were quiet; endless farmland for all to see on either side. I yawned tiredly, remembering I had very little sleep last night after Sansa fell asleep in my arms. I was so protective of her that night, so worried of her father suddenly barging in to make our lives even worse. _Sansa deserves better,_ I contemplated, _why she deserves the world_. I reached down and took a hold of her hand, hearing a small sound escape her with sudden alarm. “I want you to be happy,” I uttered out.

“I am happy.”

“Good.”

“I am sorry you had to see that.”

“Don’t apologize for your father’s behaviour.”

“You…” her voice faltered, and then she only had the strength to give my hand a tight squeeze. “Thank you.”

“I love you Sansa,” was the only response I could give, and then I raised her hand to my lips so I could kiss the back of it. “Always.”

She seemed in better spirits after that, and luckily for me a small diner appeared in my line of view somewhere down the road. I pulled over, opening her side of the door before I helped her down the rented vehicle. “Something to eat too,” I suggested, and was delighted to see a warm smile travel across her face.

Bowls of hot soup was soon placed in front of us, and I found myself stirring my spoon around the large bowl in silent contempt. “Where should we stay?”

“There must be a motel somewhere.”

“Ugh, a motel.”

“I know, its not exactly five-stars.”

“Its better than my parent’s place.”

“This is the first time you ever brought someone to your parents, right?”

“And my last,” she conceded with a mischievous grin.

“I wouldn’t want anyone to go through the things that we did.”

“A nightmare,” she laughed. “You would think my parents are psycho’s.”

“Your mother isn’t.”

“Oh thanks,” she answered back with sarcasm, after she tore at a piece of her bread. “You were really good back there. Thank you for being so supportive.”

I swallowed down a spoonful of soup before I quietly replied: “Your welcome.”

“I think our relationship has really grown; you know. It’s so different from when I first met you.”

“When it was just about sex,” I snickered.

“Yeah,” she laughed, which made her more beautiful than ever. “With the added charm of your roommate.”

“He got a benefit out of it, a girlfriend to be specific.”

“I’m happy they are still together.”

“I’m sure his cats aren’t.” Sansa rolled her eyes at me, and then looked out the window to see the gentle flakes of snow. “We should get married in January.”

“Why?”

“Start of a new year… brand new beginnings.”

“Ireland will be cold and raining for our honeymoon.”

“That’s fine.”

“You sure you don’t want to take your dad’s advice?” I teased with my spoon pointed in her direction. “A cruise, or something.”

“I want to see the place where you grew up.”

“Its nothing spectacular.”

“You came from it, so it has to be.”

“Is that a compliment, Sansa?”

“It’s a fact,” she shot back, and then slyly winked at me before she continued her meal. I took out my phone to search up the closest motels, all of them a dump and not worthy for the woman I intended to marry. I eventually found the right contact number and then gave the ski-resort a call, finding some good fortunate that they would let us stay over earlier. Sansa was elated to hear the news, grinning from ear to ear for a full solid minute until I predictably said something that made her roll her eyes. “All you ever think about is sex.”

“I said we finally have a comfortable bed.”

“Yeah, but your voice made it sound like something entirely different.”

“I didn’t hear you complain last night.”

“I was angry.”

“I know you were,” I taunted. “I felt it all the way through.”

“Oh, suck on it.”

“I think you did, sweetling,” I hushed, so the people on the other side of the booth couldn’t hear.

“Well, its your turn tonight,” she shot out with bitterness.

“You should see the rooms,” I cooed, and pulled out my phone to show her the picture. “A fireplace, Sansa, and look at the size of the bed.”

“Ugh.”

“They have a hot pool right outside the window. Imagine… the whole pool just for us.”

“I don’t like the sound of your voice.”

I smirked at her, hoping she could imagine the same seductive scene that I was currently envisioning.

“Look at that smirk, I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Here we go again,” she moaned, and raised her hand in the air to try and catch the waiter’s attention. “What were you thinking?”

“That we don’t need to wearing bathing suits if we have the whole pool to ourselves.”

“Oh boy.”

“Another benefit to the package. Aren’t you happy I booked it?”

“Yes,” she muttered with some reluctance, and looked slightly relieved when the waiter motioned with his hand that he would get the bill.

“So…” I rested my elbows against the table as I added, “Will we ever see your parents again, or is this a one-time thing?”

“I’ll never forgive what my father said to me,” she bellowed out. “And I’m determined to prove him wrong, you are the right man for me.” She got out of her seat and slid into my booth, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck before she came in for a kiss. I felt forever grateful that she should be in my arms, and when she raised herself to sit on my lap, I swore she saw the fire in my eyes. “Behave,” she chided, and then leaned in more for a deeper kiss. I closed my eyes with pleasure, enjoying this moment for as long as it would last.

“I’ll make you happy,” I swore to her. “I promise.”

“I know you will, Petyr.” She drew gentle lines down the side of my face as she hushed, “You’re all the family I need.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Life is not a song, sweetling..."
> 
> In this lover's case, it is true, but luckily for Sansa she has Petyr at her side. I hope you enjoyed this journey of Roommates, and thanks for taking the time to read them all. It's been a blast!
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


End file.
